


Just Curious

by spacesnail69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesnail69/pseuds/spacesnail69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to remind Cas why he hates the Supernatural book series so much- the fan written 'Wincest' fics online. Dean remembers how vast the internet is when Cas reads one of the fan fics, so he decides to search for fan fics with him and Cas.. and is caught in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Curious

Dean took out every weapon from the trunk of the Impala and lay them down on a large white sheet.

'Do you want a box?'

Dean looked up to see Sam standing at the garage entrance.

'No, I'm fine.' He leaned into the trunk and searched it with his hands. In one corner was an old empty jar and in the other was a paper bag. He took them out and threw them into the black trash bag.

For the first time in months Dean was cleaning out the Impala. He had already cleared the space under the seats of the unknown McDonald's bags and beer cans, and took the CDs he didn't play very often out of the glove box.

'Sam! Could you bring me the vacuum cleaner!' He shouted as he searched the trunk again.

'I already have!'

'Thanks!'

Dean found another jar, a spell book and a Busty Asian Beauties magazine.

' _That's_ where it went!' He rolled it up and stuffed it into his back pocket. Whilst Sam and Dean stayed in Sioux Falls, Bobby was out with Rufus on a hunting trip- which meant that they pretty much had the place to theirselves.

 

Finally, Dean was finished. He began to put the collection of weapons back into the trunk, when Sam came out holding a torch.

'Maybe you should have a proper search?'

Dean took the torch.

'What would I do without you?'

He turned it on and shone it around the trunk.

'Well what do you know..'

He leaned in and stretched his arm out. When Dean was on his feet again, he had a novel in hand. Black in colour and a large heading on the front reading 'Supernatural.' Sam took it from him and looked over it as he raised his eyebrows.

'I didn't know we still had this.'

Dean shrugged and smiled.

'Neither did I.'

'Here you take it,' Sam took Dean's hand and lay it on his palm, 'maybe you can learn from it.'

Dean chuckled. 'Sure.'

'I'm ordering pizza, is that okay?' Sam asked as he left the garage.

Dean's face lit up. 'That's great!'

He laughed out his nose and looked at the book again. He _really_ didn't want to see the book again. Especially when it reminded him of Becky and all the other crazy fans... and of course, the so called 'Wincest' fan fiction online. He had promised himself he wouldn't _ever_ search for it. 

 

* * *

 

'Hey, you haven't seen Cas lately have you?'

Sam took another slice of pizza.

'No, have you?'

Dean shrugged.

'No.' He took a slice and began to take small bites. 'You don't think something's happened to him, do you?'

'I'm sure he's _fine_ Dean.' Sam shook his head and smiled. 'Just like you.'

'Huh?' Dean looked up. He smiled. 'What do you  _mean_ just like me?'

Sam finished his slice and held his hands up.

'What!?!' Dean leaned across the coffee table and glared at his brother.

'Well.. what I mean is, it's just like you to be concerned about Castiel.'

Dean sat back and crossed his arms, then slightly pouted his lips.

'Yeah and?' He was acting like a child.

'Nothing.' Sam suppressed his smile and closed the empty pizza box. '... and you love him.' Then slipped out of his mouth quickly.

'What!?!?!' Dean sat up again. 'I _HEARD_ that!'

'I didn't say anything!'

' _And you love him!_ THAT'S what you said!'

'Well, it's true.'

'I- I, that's it I'm- I'm going to my room.' Dean stood up and left the living room, then charged up the staircase.

'You didn't deny it!' Sam shouted up to him.

 

Dean closed the door and sighed, then turned around.

'GAH!'

'Hello De-'

'Dammit Cas!'

Dean locked the door behind him and stepped forward. Castiel was sitting on the bed, wearing the same trench coat as usual. He also had the usual sex hair, which Dean adored.

'How have you been Dean?'

Dean turned to the door again and smiled. He quickly turned back to Cas again, changing his expression so he looked mad.

'What are you doing here!?! We haven't seen you for-'

'For fifteen days, six hours-'

'Yeah I know, I know!' Dean huffed then sat down at his desk. 'So? What are you doing here Cas?'

'I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.'

'Everything's _fine_.'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For praying for me last night.'

Dean blushed.

'Yeah well...'

'Thank you.'

Cas stood up then went to Dean and touched his hand.

'Cas that's creepy I told you that.'

He stepped back from Dean.

'Oh, sorry Dean.'

Dean shook his head.

'I was...' Cas took something from his coat pocket. 'I was reading this.'

Dean took it.

'Yeah, I found it in the Impala. Thought I'd bring it back up here.'

'I heard that Chuck is no longer publishing them.'

'Great. Sam and I _hated_ them anyway. _And_ the fans.'

'The fans? But Dean, they love and respect you.'

'But they don't know that this-' Dean held up the book, 'is _real_... and that's not even the _main_ problem I have with them.'

'The main problem?' Cas sat on the edge of Dean's bed and had his curious expression again. 'What is the main problem?'

'Some of those crazy fans think Sam and- the _characters_ Sam and Dean are, well..'

'What?'

' _Together_.'

'Together? But Dean you and Sam-'

'I mean _fucking_ eachother Cas!'

Castiel blushed. Dean cleared his throat and looked down at the floor. Things became very awkward.

'How so?'

'What!?!?'

'How do you know?'

'Oh.. Sam and I found... uh...'

'Dean who are you talking to in there?'

He turned his head to the door quickly. Sam was standing outside.

'Hello Sa-

'Cas! Shh!' Dean snapped at him. 'No one, Sam!'

Sam quietly snickered and walked down the hallway.

'What did you find?'

'Stories about us... _fan_ fiction I dunno.'

'Fiction written by the fans of the books?'

'Yeah... it's called Wincest.'

'Well, in some cultures it is acceptable to be involved with someone related to you... but you and Sam are not like that, yes?'

'What do you think?'

'May I read some?'

'It's on the internet... Wait, no I don't want you to read it!'

Cas slid off the bed and went to the laptop on the desk.

'Hey!'

He opened it up and typed in the password. It automatically went to the desktop.

'Wait how did you-'

'I know that the password is my name, Dean.'

Dean blushed again.

Cas opened up Internet Explorer and typed into the search bar, 'Fan fiction, Sam and Dean, internet.'

A list of links came up onto the screen from some website called 'Archive of Our Own.'

'So many links.' Cas uttered.

'Please Cas, don't do this.'

'I'm curious Dean.' He clicked on the first link and scrolled down. 'Dean stood outside the motel, waiting-'

'Don't read it Cas! Jesus!'

Castiel frowned as he read it. Dean went to his bed and collapsed back onto it.

'Please stop.' He groaned.

After ten minutes, Dean finally accepted the fact that Cas was reading the fan fiction. He opened his eyes but- he was gone.

'Cas?' He sat up and went over to the laptop. It was on the homepage of Internet Explorer. Dean assumed Cas had left. He sighed and sat at the desk, staring at the screen. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. There were works online with Sam and Dean, so surely there were works with _Cas_ and Dean? He looked around the room, making sure no one was there (just in case) and typed into the search bar. 'Cas and Dean, Supernatural, fan fiction.' His jaw dropped. He was right. There _were_ works with them. Dean clicked on the first link and began to read it aloud.

'Dean pulled Cas's pants off, revealing his long, tanned legs, then licked a trail up to his crotch. His hands went under his shirt, feeling Cas's muscles, and he unzipped his pants. Castiel was already-'

'Dean?'

'Fuck!' He turned around. Cas was standing there, looking confused as always.

'Dean, what are you doing?'

Cas stepped forward. Dean looked down. He had a boner. Quickly, he crossed his legs and went to grab the mouse. Cas's hand was on it.

'Cas-'

He pushed Dean across and sat down on the chair with him.

'Castiel was already hard.' He read out. 'Interesting.'

Dean was bright red.

'He pushed himself in and out of-' Cas stopped reading and looked at Dean awkwardly.

'Give it here!' Dean took the mouse and went to the previous page. He looked at Cas, who was playing with his coat, then clicked another link.

'The Wind Blowing... by supernaturalfan123..' He scrolled down. 'The door bell rang. Dean opened the shower door and went to see who it was.'

Cas continued to read from where Dean left.

'Castiel, Dean's sexy neighbour,' he giggled, 'was at the door, wondering what Dean was doing.'

'Sorry. Said Dean. I was just in the shower. Castiel's eyes panned down, Dean was stark naked.'

Dean nudged Castiel with his elbow. Cas laughed, then continued to read.

'I was wondering, would you like to help me wash my car? Said Cas.'

Dean clapped and began to laugh with Castiel. After a little while, it stopped. Cas took the mouse and closed the laptop lid. Dean's eyes remained at his hands. Castiel turned his head to him. Then, Dean looked up at Cas. Their noses were close to touching. 

'Dean...' Cas asked. 'Do you like me?'

Dean opened his mouth to speak. Cas moved his head so it was side by side with Dean's. Their lips were just an inch apart. Slowly, Cas kissed Dean. He sucked on his lower lip and turned his head on an angle. Dean remained still with his eyes closed as Cas kissed him. Castiel's tongue ran along Dean's teeth- top and bottom rows and his soft lips rested on Dean's. He released Dean and leaned back.

'Dean? Dean are you-'

Cas's words were ended by Dean's kiss. His hand held Castiel's neck as he pushed their mouths closer together. Dean angled his head and slowly pushed Cas's body down. His other hand made its way to Cas's zipper, where he pulled it down then slid his fingers under Cas's underwear. He began to lightly touched the start of Cas's hard cock and found his legs moving apart. Castiel moaned quietly until finally he pulled away from Dean.

'Do you want to go onto the bed?'

Dean nodded. He leaned back, put his arms under Cas's body and lifted him up. Then he carried him to the bed and practically _threw_ him onto it. He tugged his t-shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. Cas smiled and took his trench coat off. Dean's fingers found the end of the pants Cas was wearing and he tugged them off quickly. Cas laughed.

'Yeah what's so funny?' Dean asked. He lay the pants down on the floor.

'Nothing, Dean.'

Dean sat up on the bed and leaned down, his eyes on Cas as he undid his tie. His hands moved to the angel's chest and one by one he undid each button. When he was finally at the end, Dean pushed Cas's arms up and took the shirt off his arms. Castiel smirked and bent his right leg up. Dean pulled out Cas's dick and licked the side of it.  
He felt hands ruffle his hair.

'Mmmm.'

He put Cas's cock into his mouth and began to move up and down.

' _Deeean..'_

As his head moved, his tongue moved with it. Cas's hands tugged on the soft brown hair and his leg slowly moved to Dean's back so his thigh was at his cheek.

'Fuck Dean... futuī... futuī!'

Cas arched his stomach and moved closer towards Dean's head. He could feel Dean's fingers digging into the sides of his hips. He could feel Dean's tongue licking up his dick and the sides of his mouth sucking it.

'Dean I'm gonna come-' He uttered.

He continued to suck as Cas's hands tightened around his hair.

'Ah!'

Dean felt the cum going down his throat. He swallowed then lay on his back next to the angel. Castiel turned his head to Dean, who was smiling, and kissed his nose.

'Hi.' Dean said.

'Do you want to go under the sheets?'

Dean nodded. 

They both lifted up the sheets and went under. Cas pulled the thin white sheet over them, filtering the light coming through and creating a secret space just for them. Dean stared up at Cas. 

'So are you gonna blow me or what?' He grinned and put his legs around Cas. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean on the neck as he lay on his side. Dean went to lie on his side so he could look directly at Cas, but he was pushed back down. He chuckled. Cas let his finger move down Dean's stomach, then he lifted up his underwear and put his hand under. Dean leaned his head back on his arms.

'What are you doing?'

Cas poked his tongue out at him and grabbed Dean's dick. He watched as Dean's eyes rolled back when his fingers touched the skin, making it hard.

'Ca-'

He winced and grabbed Cas's arm. Castiel then moved over Dean so his legs were outside Dean's. His fingers tightened slightly and his hand moved with a slow rhythm.

'Fuck Cas-'

Cas began to move his hand harder and faster. Dean's mouth opened and his neck bent back as if he was in pain. Castiel leaned forward as his hand continued to move and he kissed Dean on the neck with tongue, then breathed on the man's shoulder.

' _Fuuuck_.' 

Streaks of white went all over the sheet as Dean closed his eyes and shut his mouth. He relaxed back.

'Fuck..' He murmured.

Cas lay next to him and sucked on Dean's shoulder. 

'Mmmm. Keep doing that.' Dean said quietly. Cas leaned his head on Dean's neck. 

'Hello.' He greeted him. Cas's lips met Dean's and they shared a passionate kiss. Dean pulled away and smirked. 

'Turn onto your side. Face the other way.'

The angel did as Dean asked him, then he felt the strong muscular arm pull him back to Dean's chest. They lay there in the bed- Dean's arm around Cas's stomach, and Cas falling deep into thought to the feel of Dean's chest rising up and down. Dean nuzzled his head into Cas's back and smiled.

 

* * *

 

Dean woke up the next morning with Cas still close to him. He enjoyed listening to Cas breathing, it was like a warm blanket around him. Dean didn't mind staying in bed. He liked having his angel's messy hair at his face. Castiel lifted his head up when he realised Dean was awake.

'Hey hey hey-' Dean stroked Cas's hair, causing his neck to relax again. 'Come on, stay in bed.'

Cas made a quiet groan noise and snuggled back into Dean. 

'I didn't think you'd stay.'

Cas smiled to himself.

'I would never leave.' He mumbled. 

Dean kissed Castiel's neck. 

'Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'I want to know, have you always felt... attracted to me?'

Dean whispered into Cas's ear. 

'From the moment I lay my eyes on you.'

'But, you disliked me.'

' _But_ you were still pretty fucking hot. That was just a bonus though.' He whispered again.

'A bonus to what?'

'To who you are.'

Cas touched Dean's hand with his.

'Have _you_ always felt attracted to me?' Dean asked.

Cas nodded.

'From the moment I lay my eyes on you.' He then replied.

Dean pulled Cas closer towards him and kissed his shoulder.

'I love you Dean. I've always loved you. You do know that right?'

'I know that.'

Castiel closed his eyes again as Dean went to whisper in his ear again.

'I love you too.'


End file.
